Fate Phoenix King
by Giratina the Lich king
Summary: The Forth Phoenix the strongest and the most secretive yet due to the actions of his foolish brother it is time to let the world his true his strength. OCxTamamo


Ryuji Phoenix the fourth son as well as youngest son of house phoenix age 19, he has silky blond hair that shines like the sun as well as blue eyes that stretched as far as the endless sky, He wore a light blue hoodie over a white top and black jeans and had dark red trainers. In terms of personality he cared about appearance in society but couldn't give a damn about etiquette. But among devils he is unique for he had due to a man named Zelretch gained an extremely powerful peerage as well as a very unique armour afterall who else has a peerage made up of legendary like The hero of charity or the hound of ulster. Whilst his armour held within the soul of cerberous was known as the cerberous bone a very powerful with control over lightning add his Phoenix flames it was no wonder he was the strongest among the youngest three children of the house-yet the only his mother knew of his peerage or power after all he didn't want to put up with the marriage seeing as he was already in love with his Bishop and didn't wish to ruin the relationship. However, he might have to reveal his strength soon just to teach his one year older Raiser something manners and humility after all whilst he loved his brother as all family should he couldn't deny that he was an arrogant, womanising jackass. What was Ryuji doing currently you ask he had just gotten his queen and was preparing to teleport to kuoh academy.

He had just Teleported into the room when he heard Raiser growl out "…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!" There are flames around Raiser as he spoke and There are small bits of fire around the room. "I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

" Shut up Raiser and chill out you arrogant fool or do you want me to teach you a lesson, " groaned Ryuji as he arrived before and the heiress of Gremory "because I will happily put you in your place right now."

Rias was shocked to say least that the most secretive of the phoenix family had appeared before and decided to speak out but was stopped when Grayfia her brothers wife interfered "Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, Ryuji-sama please calm down. If the three of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honour, I won't hold back. And since we knew it would turn out like this my king and those of the phoenix house have decided to hold a **[Rating Game]** where should raiser-sama win Ojou-sama will marry him however should she win the contract is nullified."

At this Ryuji also decided to in put his own opinion before either could speak heck he hadn't even introduced himself to Rias and they hadn't even noticed his queen but then again she was being quiet for change unlike usual " I myself agree with Grayfia the two of you should have a** [Rating Game]** and raiser should you cheat I will be your opponent and also it's nice to meet you peerage of Rias Gremory my name is Ryuji Phoenix fourth son of the Phoenix clan."

" Agreed" both of them shouted and then Raiser teleported out of the room but not before shouting "10 days then we fight"

Following this Ryuji to left before any of Rias peerage could ask any questions to him.

**10 DAYS LATER:**

Raiser had won the **[Rating Game] **against Rias but Ryuji knew that he had cheated after all he had his lover send her familiar to monitor him and had seen him getting reports daily form his own familiar and had thus decided to prevent this farce of a wedding and upon his arrival let lose a little of his power and shouted " Raiser you cheating Scum you ruin our houses name and thus I challenge you to a rating right here, right now my peerage against yours or are you afraid you can't win without cheating."

This shocked many devils as they knew that Ryuji was known to tell the truth and this made them realise that Raiser had no honour and angered all of the Gremory family along with the other members of the Phoenix family to think that there own child had cheated just so that he could sate his ego. But Raiser just laughed and spoke " Why should I care we are the immortal phoenix clan we get everything we want but I will play your game _little brother _and if you beat me I will stop the marriage here and now."

outrage erupted from the devils in the crowd when suddenly fifteen magic appeared and out of them fifteen people one a black knight, one a devilish knight, one a hulking man with a feral glint in his a eye, one a kitsune who walked up to Ryuji and kissed him, one a blue haired man with red eyes, another a man wielding two spears, them a pale man with white hair appeared. This was then followed by a nekomata women with a black bow in hand, next a man cloaked in green that looked as they in the belonged in the forest. Then came a green haired man in greek armour with a red sash over his chest piece, next him a women dressed like a pirate with an impressive bust, then came a boy that looked more like a girl with the clothes he wore and the pink hair, after him came a white armoured knight with blond hair that glowed in sunlight and with a holy sword by his side. The last two however where little girl one with white hair and scar's on her face and the second had blonde hair and held a magic wand whilst also dressing like a magical girl. After they had all appeared several devils back away afraid of their power and Ryuji calmly stated "then let the games begin and let us see who wins and who loses."

**King- Ryuji Phoenix**

**Queen- Mordred Pendragon**

**Rook- Lancelot**

**Rook- Hercules**

**Knight- Cu chulainn**

**Knight- Diarmuid un diabuhne**

**Bishop- Tamamo no mae**

**Bishop- Karna**

**Pawn- Atalanta**

**Pawn- Robin Hood**

**Pawn- Francis Drake**

**Pawn- Astolfo**

**Pawn- Achilies**

**Pawn- Gawain**

**Pawn- Jack the Ripper**

**Pawn- Ilya **


End file.
